


Need you by my side

by Diana924



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Coming Out, Drunken Kissing, First Kiss, M/M, Pillow Talk
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21849841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: C’era qualcosa di strano in tutto quello.
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh





	Need you by my side

C’era qualcosa di strano in tutto quello.

Prima di tutto una scuola come Breakbills non avrebbe dovuto esistere anche se dopo aver saputo di essere un mago poteva accettare che ci fosse un’università di magia, chissà se Hogwarts esisteva davvero. Jules aveva accettato il tutto molto meglio di lui e di quello al ringraziava.

Poi Fillory sembrava esistere davvero e quello era un sogno fatto realtà, la terra che aveva sognato da bambino esisteva davvero e doveva essere salvata, da lui.

La cosa più strana però era quello che provava nei confronti di Eliot.

Per oltre vent’anni della sua vita Quentin Coldwater era stato più che sicuro di essere etero, di preferire le donne e di avere una cotta per la sua migliore amica. Alice era attraente, sapeva come farlo ridere e aveva un’intelligenza a dir poco eccezionale, sarebbe stato logico essere attratto da lei eppure fin dal primo momento aveva desiderato solo la sua amicizia, nient’altro. Si era invece ritrovato a desiderare Eliot, a seguirlo con lo sguardo e a chiedersi come sarebbe stato baciarlo, come sarebbe stato sentire quelle labbra sulle sue, sul resto e del corpo e … poi puntualmente si eccitava come quando aveva quindici anni. La prima volta che era accaduto era stato oltremodo confuso e imbarazzato, mai nessun’altro gli aveva procurato simili sensazione, eppure … eppure non era una fase si era reso conto.

Eliot d’altra parte lo corteggiava in una maniera giocosa e inoffensiva, come se fosse parte del personaggio che si era costruito e Quentin avrebbe voluto altro, che la smettesse di sfiorarlo e di dargli baci sulla guancia e che azzardasse di più, lui ne sarebbe stato sicuramente grato.

Era accaduto poco prima degli esami di metà trimestre, quel giorno non aveva smesso di guardare Eliot immaginando come sarebbe stato poterlo abbracciare ma non come due amici, come se fossero una coppia, come sarebbe stato baciarlo, far passare le proprie mani tra i capelli di Eliot, e poi spingerle più, sempre più giù.

Doveva sicuramente ringraziare il tanto alcool che girava alle feste se aveva trovato il coraggio di baciarlo, Eliot all’inizio era stato sorpreso, poi gli aveva indicato la sua stanza e Quentin aveva smesso di pensare. Se lo avesse fatto si sarebbe fermato, avrebbe preteso dei sentimenti e in quel momento voleva solo avere Eliot, sentire la sua bocca esplorarlo, le sue dita sfiorare dolcemente la sua schiena e i loro corpi fondersi in uno, questo era meglio di tutto, come avesse fatto a vivere senza non sapeva dirlo, era quasi meglio della magia.

“Spero che sia stato di tuo gradimento “sussurrò Eliot mentre riposavano uno accanto all’altro, Quentin si chiese se l’altro non pensasse di essere un semplice esperimento, una nuova esperienza da college di cui parlare quando si è sbronzi, una curiosità da soddisfare e poi via, di ritorno ad una tranquilla vita eterosessuale.

“Io … questo non è un esperimento, o voglia di sperimentare, questo … non so cos’è ma non è quello “ammise prima che Eliot gli disse un bacio sulla fronte e poi uno sulla bocca, lento, pieno di promesse e stranamente tenero.

“Quindi adesso non ti alzerai per tornare a guardare la tua amica con occhi da cucciolo? “lo provocò Eliot.

“No … vorrei restare, se a te sta bene “rispose Quentin godendosi il calore dei loro corpi.

“Non russi vero? Perché ho il sonno leggero Q ”fu la risposta di Eliot che lo fece sorridere.

“No, ma parlo nel sonno … scherzo, o no? “lo provocò Quentin prima di baciare a sua volta Eliot. C’era qualcosa di strano in tutto quello ma non aveva né il tempo né la voglia di pensarci bene, adesso voleva solamente Eliot Waugh.


End file.
